


Sixth Sense

by jugheadsadmirer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Dom Jughead Jones, F/M, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, POV Betty Cooper, POV First Person, POV Jughead Jones, Protective Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sub Betty Cooper, Writer Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadsadmirer/pseuds/jugheadsadmirer
Summary: "Who are you?" Jughead breathed shakily, his hand loosely clinging to Betty's arm.The girl sighed, her breath appearing white in the cold air. "Elizabeth." And just like that, the girl with the ponytail disappeared, almost as if it was into thin air.Elizabeth Cooper has been locked inside the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, (or as the fellow patients call it, Killer Island). One day, she escapes to Riverdale and learns that in doing that, she must suffer the wrath of her captor- a man of exquisite taste, Hiram Lodge.Will Betty manage to escape and defeat Hiram, or will she have to succumb to his demands?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones/Donna Sweett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Girl with the Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Sixth Sense! Enjoy :)

**_Betty_ **

* * *

_"You..." The man smirked like the devil, an evil glint in his eyes. "You will be my best money maker." He approached me as I stood, facing forward and not daring to look him in the eye. "They're going to love you." I exhaled and nodded, an uncomfortable gulp making its way down my throat. "New girl-" Wait- What?_

"Hey, new girl!" I lifted my head from staring at the red solo cup that was held by a raven haired girl who stood next to me. "Hey, you okay, new girl?" She smiled big, all of her perfect teeth on display for the world to admire. "I haven't seen you around here before. You go to Stonewall or Riverdale?" She asked, smiling over at a red headed boy, who approached her side and intertwined his fingers with her manicured ones.

"What?" I asked, dumb founded by the question. Yes, I'd heard of Riverdale, I think I used to live there. But, what the hell was a Stonewall? 

"Neither? Wow. Then, who do you know here?" The girl looked intrigued, pulling on the red head's hand to urge him to join the conversation. "Or wait, are you new to Riverdale completely?"

I nodded, "Uh, yeah, I guess I am." I forced a small smile. Sister always said people love a girl who knows how to smile.

The red head spoke up, "I'm Archie, this is my girlfriend, Veronica." He kissed Veronica's forehead and she smiled up at him. He cleared his throat, "so, what's your name? Who are you?"

"Oh, uh-" I flinched, the sound of a man yelling filling my ears. "What was that?" I turned toward the noise, it was coming from the woods. I looked around, my eyes skimming over the grass below everyone's feet, over the teenage boys and girls dancing against each other, a good amount of them drunk, and then over a few suspicious teens, who were leaving the woods with a look of guilt on their faces. You could tell from just their body posture- their heads were down, eyes looking nowhere except for the ground, hands stuffed in their pockets and feet moving quickly against the cool grass. 

"It's Halloween," Archie stated plainly, "Someone probably just got the shit scared out of them." He chuckled, glancing at me and noticing where my eyes were following. "Oh, you know them?" 

I shake my head. "Who are they?"

Archie leans in a little closer to me and points a finger at the tall, blond boy. "That one's Bret, he's how we got into this party. He's roommates with our friend, Jughead, who goes to school here for writing. Jughead says his dad is crazy rich and even helps pay Jughead's tuition. They're really nice, I guess." Archie shrugs, nodding toward the group, who approached another group of girls in tight costumes. "That one's Jonathan, the one in the red jacket." Archie says, "He's pretty quiet, but Jughead's says he's super smart." 

I nodded, listening closely. "And who's she?" I nodded toward the girl in the navy colored skirt. She looked the most suspicious of all of them.

"Oh, her? That's Donna. Jughead has the biggest crush-" Archie shrugged, looking to his right to look at me, but by the time he began to explain what a major dork his best friend was for Miss Sweett, the I seemed to have disappeared and went for the woods. I only could hear a part of their conversation as I walked away.

"Heyyyy!" Ronnie slurred, a drunk, little smile adorning her lips. "Where'd the new girl go?" 

Archie chuckled, putting his arm around her as I looked back at them to make sure no one was following me, "Let's go get you some water, Ronnie." Archie suggested, walking toward the table covered in a white, plastic table cloth where all the drinks were.

On my way to where I heard all the commotion, a hand reaches out and grabs my arm. I gasp quietly, slinging my arm back with my hand rolled into a fist. "Whoa, whoa! Easy there." He let go of my arm and my posture relaxed as I lowered my fist. "Didn't mean to spook you." He smiled, gliding his hand over my arm. _Oh, great- A sleezeball is feeling up my arm._ "What do you say I get you a drink?"

I shake my head no. My mind needs to be clear if I'm going to find Cheryl. 

"Oh, playing hard to get, are we?" He chuckled, lacing his fingers with mine. "C'mon, one drink."

I roll my eyes at him, "I'll pass." I turn on my heel, looking around and spotting that girl from earlier- Donna. She narrows her eyes at me and scoffs, I force a kind smile back at her. _If only she knew I could break her with just my pinky, maybe she wouldn't be giving me such a dirty look. For God's sake, she looks like an overdressed hamster._

I sigh and continue my path to the woods, stopping once I'm deep enough in, close to where I heard the earlier commotion. _See? There's no one here, you're just paranoid. No one is fighting for their life. Wait, what is that?_ I squint my eyes, noticing something blurry in the distance. _What the actual fuck is that?_

* * *

**_Archie_ **

"I'm sad." Ronnie pouted, leaning into me. Well, more like stumbling for support. She was on her fourth drink, and although I love my girlfriend to pieces, she was such a lightweight. 

I turn to her, "What? No, we're having fun, aren't we?" I kiss the top of her head, lacing our fingers together and pulling her in closer as we walk around to find Jughead. Why was he always disappearing? Nice job, even at a party where we know absolutely no one. "Why are you sad?"

"Well, I just thought I made a new friend." She walked over to Jughead's friends- they were exactly very kind, but Ronnie being as tipsy as she was, she didn't care. "Heyyy!" Ronnie slurred, "Have you seen our friend Juggiekins?"

I chuckled, "Have you guys seen Jughead? We can't find him anywhere." The girl answered my question with a snotty look, while Bret had more manners.

"No, sorry, bud. He's probably off somewhere around here. Maybe try texting him." He suggested and I nodded in response, telling the bunch, thank you, before walking off. 

"Archie..." Ronnie stopped walking and tilted her chin up so she was pouting her bottom lip at me. "I'm sad. She seemed really nice."

I practically laughed, "Ronnie, she was ignoring us the whole time-" I looked down at her drunken little poutty face. "Okay, fine. We'll go find her, come on." I tug on her hand lightly, walking around to find Ronnie's new friend.

"Oh! She was going to the woods, remember? Because she heard someone scream!" I nod, walking in the direction of the woods, Veronica walking a few feet in front of me. I smile when I hear her excitedly yell, "New girl! There you are!" Then, she gasps and sounds scared. "New girl, what is that?" I watch as she run another twenty feet toward the blonde girl, who is standing over something, speechless. "Juggiekins!"


	2. Ominous Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has a run-in with a boy named Jughead, and the rock that brained him.

**_Veronica_ **

* * *

I look down, my vision a little blurry from the alcohol in my system, but nevertheless, I know what I'm seeing. 

I'm standing over my best friend's dead body. Or-- What looks to be dead. 

Archie rushes over, "Fuck, fuck. Oh, god. No, Jughead, I-" His voice is shaky, fear clung on to every word that leaves his mouth. He crouches down, pressing two fingers over Jughead's neck, by his pulse point. "I don't feel anything- I don't feel anything." He repeats, and I can tell from where I'm standing that he's crying. I try to move, to help, to do _something._ But, my feet no longer have any use. I'm stuck- Frozen to this spot, my bones shaking with the imminent fear that I may never speak to my friend again. Archie's head drops, he's audibly taking deep breaths to calm himself. He's no doubt, panicking, and most likely having flash backs to his dad's near death experience.

I remember that day. The day some homeless man showed up to his dad's construction site, and Fred refused to give up the money the man was demanding. It was dark out, they were about to head home- It just so happened to be the day that Archie decided to tag along and help out his dad since an employee had caught the flu. Archie says he begged his dad to give the man the money, that it wasn't worth any one's life. But, before Fred could agree, the man shot Fred.

I look to the blonde, "Did you see what happened?" The girl doesn't respond, the only audible noise erupting from her body being the deep breaths coursing in and out of her lungs. 

"He's not breathing, he's not breathing!" Archie's voice erupts the girl from her thoughts, her bottom lip caged between her teeth as she thinks of what to do. "What the fuck do we do?! We can't let him die!" Archie's eyes wander to the girl. "Fucking help me!" He roars, the girl's eyes catching on to those of my boyfriend. The girl nods, approaching the body and kneeling beside Archie, her hand on his back as her eyes wander over Jughead's face. Archie looks over at her, his hands cradling both of his cheeks, in shock. 

"What's your name, again?" She asks, taking her hand off him and sliding her jacket off her shoulders and applying the material to the gash atop Jughead's head. 

He gulps, "Archie, it-it's Archie." 

She nods, "Okay, Archie, I need you to calm down, okay? This guy's obviously your friend, and if he wakes up- If he escapes death, and opens his eyes, if he sees you freaking out, it's going to make everything worse. I don't think you want that. Can you calm down- Can you do that?" Archie continues taking deep breaths. "Okay, I need you to start chest compressions while I give him mouth to mouth. Don't be afraid to hurt him, alright? I'd rather a broken rib then a dead body." She instructs like a teacher, staring at him until he does as he's told, using both hands to push at Jughead's chest. "Okay, good. Keep going. What's your friend's name?" 

Archie shaking to the brink, sweating, even in the cold, autumn air. "It's Jughead," I answer for him, "His name is Jughead." 

She nods again, bending over so her face is above his, using one of her hands to tilt his head back, and then pinching his nose with her index finger and her thumb. "Okay, Jughead, come on." She mumbles, taking another break before tilting her face toward his, her lips molding to his mouth and blowing air into him for a second. I watch her come back up, breathe in, and then breathe the air back into Jughead's mouth.

Archie continues compressions, his voice breaking as he says, "R-Ronnie, call 9-1-1." I nod, but my body freezes. I feel like I can't move. The girl comes back up from Jughead's mouth. 

She looks at me, "I know you're in shock, but you need to get it together. Tears stream down my cheeks as she hands me a phone. It's an older phone, a worn down flip phone. "Call 9-1-1. Now." I take the phone, the blonde going back to breathing air into Jughead's mouth. 

"Y-Yes, hello? We need help." I say to the 9-1-1 operator, whom is asking me what my emergency is. "My friend was in a- He was in an accident. I don't know, I didn't see it. He was hit in the head with something, I think." I explain to the operator, continuing to talk to the lady on the phone as Archie talks to Jughead. 

"C'mon, Jug!" Archie whispers, tears in his eyes.

"Jughead, can you hear me?" The blonde looks down at Jughead, motioning for me to come closer, so I kneel on the other side of his body. "You're going to be okay, alright? Your pals are worried about you. Come through for them." She looks over at me, "Hold my jacket to his wound." I hold it against his head, my other hand holding her phone up to my ear. She blows air into Jughead's mouth a few more times, and then she jumps a little, a look of shock on her face. 

A bloody hand is wrapped around her bare arm. A blood hand is wrapped around her bare arm and it's Jughead's. The sound of Jughead coughing up some blood fills my ears, my hand gripping Betty's jacket that I had pressed against his head. _He's okay. He's going to be okay._

"Holy shit!" Archie stops his compressions, looking at Jughead with the biggest, cheesiest smile on his face. He slips off his varsity jacket and covers him with it. "Hey, don't try to talk."

"Jughead, you're going to be okay." The girl had the slightest appearance of almost a smile on her lips. "An ambulance is on its way."

His head turns very slowly toward the blonde. "Who are you?" Jughead breathed shakily, his hand loosely clinging on to her arm. I look back over at Archie, who is staring back at me with tears of joy streaming down his face.

The girl sighed, her breath appearing white in the cold air. "Elizabeth." And just like that, the girl with the ponytail disappeared, almost as if into thin air. 

* * *

**_Jughead_ **

_"Holy shit!" I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, I couldn't focus on anything. My head was pounding. "Don't try to talk." A familiar voice instructs me. I grab on to something, it feels like an arm, there was a third person. My eyes wander to my left and land on dark hair. I can't make out the face, but I assume it's Veronica._

_"Jughead, you're going to be okay. An ambulance is on its way." I groan pathetically as I turn my head toward the voice on my right, the sound unfamiliar. I squint my eyes, focusing on the face that hovered near mine. My eyes finally focus and stare up at the blonde beauty who must have helped nurse me back to life._

_My head spins, aching more and more with every word I breathe out. "Who are you?" My hand loosens around her wrist, not having the strength to say much else, other than those three words. The girl tells me her name is Elizabeth, and then she leaves. My eyes close again, listening to the sound of my two best pals telling me that I'm okay. That I will survive to see another day._

_Elizabeth. Elizabeth... Where are you? Who are you? _

I open my eyes, the sound of my heart beating fills my ears, as well as the noise coming from the monitor that was recording my vitals. On my right, is my dad sitting up in an uncomfortable chair, his head resting on the palm of his hand as he snores quietly. He looks exhausted, he must have been up all night.

Suddenly, every bone and muscle in my body aches. There's an IV poking into my arm, and it's annoying me. I take off all the wires, the monitor going from a _Beep. Beep. Beep._ to a loud _BEEEEEEEEEEP_ , signaling a nonexistent heart beat. My dad jolts awake, his eyes widening until they land on me, his injured son. Dad stands to his feet, his arms crossed. I lean over and press the power button on the monitor, powering it off.

"Oh, good. You're awake." He speaks softly, almost as if he's afraid his voice will hurt me even more than my body is already aching. "You scared me half to death, son. Veronica called me at one in the morning, saying you got hurt at some party."

"I'm sorry." 

He shakes his head, "don't go apologizing on me, boy. Not your fault." He pats my arm and I wince. "I'll see if we can get you some more pain killers." I nod, laying my head back and closing my eyes. "Come in, Veronica." I hear dad say. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee." He walks out.

"Hey, Jughead." I hear my friend's voice, I open my eyes again. Yes, it's definitely Veronica. She's dressed in a short, black, flowy skirt with a collared, magenta top, she's dressed like her mom. I had always wondered why Veronica had taken such a liking to me last spring. Her mom was the mayor, and my dad was an ex-convict, whom she had only made the city sheriff a few weeks ago. We were from different sides of the tracks. 

"Veronica," I nod, "Where's Archie?" I notice his varsity jacket in the corner of the room, on the chair my dad was sitting on earlier. 

She sighs, flattening out her skirt with the palms of her hands before taking a seat on the edge of my hospital bed. "He's at home, he was waiting in the waiting area all night, I called Fred and he took him home to get some rest." I frown, I must've scared the Jesus out of the poor guy. "Do you... I don't know, remember anything? What happened?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. You didn't see anything? No one did?" I ask, looking at her through my half-closed eyes. Even just having a conversation took a lot of energy. 

She shook her head, pursing her lips. "No one except..." She sighs, "Maybe Elizabeth." I jolt forward, wincing from the slight sting of my sudden movements. "Careful, Jug."

"Elizabeth?" I ask, "Who's Elizabeth? Her name just popped into my head when I woke up."

"She saved your life." She replies, looking down at her skirt. "Archie and I were both in shock, she helped us get our shit together and save your life. And then she just up and left, I don't know where she went. She heard you yell before all this happened, though. Thank god she went to check on whatever it was."

"Wow.." I breathe, honestly speechless. "I wish I knew where she was, so I could thank her or something." I sigh, "Well, dad's right about always calling me a clutz. Maybe I fell or something. Had to. No one else was there." 

Veronica shook her head, "I didn't tell your dad this, Jughead, but," She looks around, making sure no prying ears were nearby. She scoots closer to me on the bed. "You were hit in the head with a rock. It was cl-"

"So, what? I was in the woods. There are rocks in the woods."

"No, Jughead, shush. You're not hearing me. Where you were, it was practically a swamp. I had to throw away the shoes I wore, they were covered in mud. The rock that brained you, it was clean. No mud or anything anywhere. Just blood. Like someone cleaned it off before using it."

I chew on my lip. "Veronica, what are you suggesting?" She looks at me, her fingers fidgeting with the lace at the end of her shirt's sleeve.

"Jughead... Someone tried to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Jughead and Betty interact a lot more the next chapter! Comments are appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
